My heart stops when you look at me
by melabanana
Summary: Since the Bad Touch Trio decided to blow up their room, the vice-headmaster decided to change the room disposition; this is how Arthur Kirkland, the Student Council president, found himself with Françis Bonnefoy as a roommate... -Gakuen!Hetalia; Human Names used; probably OOC; main pairings: FrUk, AmeriPan, Fra/Spa/Pru, AsaKiku, PrUngary, SpaMano, and many others!-
1. One

**G**ood evening! We are new authors to this fandom, hoping that someone will read and like -and perhaps, review?- this fanfiction. We started this long because of Banana's wish to write something about Gakuen!Hetalia in which there would be a lot of FrUk, as FrUk is one of our most loved OTP. The plot is very simple: since Antonio, Gilbert and Françis decided to blow up their room (?) the vice-headmaster decided to change the room disposition; this is how Arthur Kirkland, the Student Council president, found himself with Françis as a roommate instead of his step-brother Alfred. Well... what can we say, if the plot is not very original, we hope that at least the characters will be loved! There are lots of pairings, actually, not just FrUk -such as AmeriPan, HongIce, SpaMano, PrUngary and in the beginning lots of Fra/Spa/Pru xD

**D**isclaimer: The characters and Axis Powers Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. We only own the plot and the story.

**E**njoy the first chapter!

by _**Melabanana**_.

* * *

**[One.]**

Arthur watched his brother turning around and disappear through the corridor with his bags; if it was a relief not having to take care of that grown-up child, on the other hand his inner peace was still disturbed by what expected him: he had never divided his own room, and generally his own things, with someone who wasn't from his own family.

He squared skeptically his new roommate: that person in front of him had long blonde hair to hs shoulders, splendid blue eyes and an unkempt beard. His smiles disturbed him: they were gentle and well-educated, but somehow distant. When they shook hands, the guy glanced at his two best friends –they were best known as "The Bad Touch trio" because they were always together and it was rare to see one of them alone, and also because they were really bad; after all, the reason why that room-change was made necessary was that they apparently blew off their own room. Really, really bad.

"See you later, guys" he said. His friends nodded, then went away. Only when they were both gone with their rucksacks and bags, the guy turned to Arthur.

"Good evening, I'm…" he started, but got interrupted straightaway.

"I know who you are, _Françis Bonnefoy_" Arthur snapped. He only wanted to go to sleep, but he was forced to stay awake to wait for his new roommate and welcome him.

"Oh my, aren't we famous?" Françis muttered, referring to himself, and grinned. "And supposedly you are Arthur Kirkland, Student Council's president, am I right?"

"That's right. Now move your ass and came inside, or else I'll make you sleep outside" Arthur replied with a snort, he was very tired and didn't want to waste time playing with that guy. According to his piece of information, Françis wasn't actually the one to have blown up his room –the headmaster had blamed it on Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo and Gilbert Beildschmidt, the other two members of the trio-, yet Arthur didn't feel comfortable with him.

He turned abruptly and went in. Françis looked surprised –pleasurably surprised? His expression looked quite entertained- and followed him dragging his trolley along with him. Arthur pointed at the big notice hanged up on the wall behind his desk and listed all the rules Françis had to follow if he wanted to remain in that room; the guy listened to the lesson with a rather smug expression, as if he was enjoying it. When Arthur finished, Françis raised an eyebrow and commented: "You are the perfectionist type, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I'm English" Arthur answered, as though there was some secret yet obvious link between being a perfectionist and being English.

"Of course you are English" Françis chuckled. "I thought it. You know, you name is very English" he added, but his eyes were wandering sarcastically on the room corner which was covered with English flags and photos of England national sport teams.

"I am French."

"I hate French."

Françis didn't comment on the last statement, nor he looked particularly offended, the smile on his face was still slightly amused, which made Arthur irritated as though he didn't know why: Françis didn't do or said anything particularly unpleasant –which Alfred, on the contrary, did quite frequently- but still his only presence disquieted him.

"Well, if all is clear, good night" he said abruptly. He only wished to put an end to that conversation in which they hardly presented each other and go to sleep, so that perhaps he would have awakened the next morning and discovered that this was all a bad dream. But really, that wasn't going to happen. He sighed bitterly, went to bed and turned off the light without caring at all about what his roommate was doing.

xxx

The next morning Arthur was awakened by a sweetish smell, which was weird because Alfred was literally incapable of cooking – in fact the two brothers used to have breakfast at the school bar every morning right because neither of them could cook decently; but that morning the smell of sweet crepes and jam made his mouth water. He woke up and got up, instinctively moving towards the kitchen.

Françis, who already wore his uniform, was standing in front of the cookers and with a smug, skilled movement made his crepes jump in the frying pan.

"What are you doing?" Arthur frowned.

Françis pretended to think about it. "Hmm, let me think, I'm in a kitchen with crepes and a frying pan… what could I be doing…?" he wondered, without really answering to what he was asked. The sarcasm in his voice immediately got on Arthur's nerves.

"Why? But, what's most important, what did you use? Where did you find ingredients?" he insisted.

"In your fridge, of course."

"What! Didn't I tell you not to touch my things?" Arthur screamed while he pointed irritated at his rules. It took almost two years for him to inculcate them into Alfred's head, and the thought of having to repeat that terrible experience with someone else was enervating.

"Then don't eat" Françis shrugged. He chuckled when Arthur's stomach anticipated a probably insulting verbal answer coming from the English.

"C'mon" Françis said, pushing the plate towards Arthur, who blushed and murmured something against the _fucking_ crepes while he accepted them. The crepes were beautifully made, so delicious that Arthur couldn't find even a single flaw in Françis' cooking, which made him even more annoyed; he finished the most satisficing breakfast he had ever had in years with a feeling of frustration and bitterness, in the kitchen there was only the noise of the fork hitting the plate. When Arthur raised his eyes from the table, he noticed that Françis already left the room to occupy the bathroom –that French bastard, luring him with food and then taking control of the bathroom.

Arthur walked to his wardrobe, took out the uniform together with a neat shirt, then he waited for Françis to leave the bathroom. After about fifty minutes, the French guy went out and Arthur pushed him with his shoulder to get into the bathroom; Françis gave him a little smile he didn't like one bit, and Arthur had a feeling that even his delay was programmed to annoy him. He heavily cursed in his mother language: he hadn't ever been late, not even one day in his school life, and now he risked of doing it because of that guy. Stupid French.

He took a quick shower and, when he finally got out to dress himself, Françis had already left the room. Arthur sighed heavily, he never thought he would have missed Alfred so much. He dressed as fast as he could, then grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. He passed through the courtyard which separated the dorms from the school and he managed to reach his lesson right before the bell rang. He sat in his own desk and glared at his classmates, who were all looking at him in disbelief since he was almost late for the first time since they knew him.

"What are you looking at?" he hissed, so that people stopped staring to him and pretended to retirn to their own business. Arthur sighed again and looked on his side, noticing that the guy sitting near him –his best friend since high school, the Japanese Kiku Honda, and also the one he was currently in love with- seemed to be even more distraught than him.

"Kiku? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't see you come" The Japanese jumped slightly and gave him a tiny smile. Arthur observed his pale face: Kiku looked very tired, with shadows under his brown eyes and ruffled bed hair, as though he didn't have much sleep. Arthur reflected on it for about two minutes before realizing what this could mean.

"Wait… Oh, god. What did Alfred do to you?" He exclaimed, in fact he had remembered that because of the room-changing Alfred was transferred into Kiku's room. The Japanese shook his head and a very gloomy expression appeared on his face while thinking about Alfred.

"He played my horror videogames. For. All. The. Night." He muttered.

Arthur snorted, he knew just how irritating his step-brother could get. And he also knew that the whole room-changing thing was going to physically and mentally destroy both him and Kiku; he swore against the headmaster, who had instead on shift Françis on him while he explicitly requested to be in a room with Kiku. That damn headmaster. Perhaps he found all of that very funny.

"I'm so sorry. Alfred is an idiot, isn't he." He said hurriedly. "I'll talk him into stopping annoying you, I promise." Hearing those words from him made the Japanese smile in relief.

Kiku squared at him, then chuckled. "You look horrible today, just like me. You have bed hair and your shirt is wrecked from sweating. Did you run? It's rare of you to be late, usually you're up early and you arrive always ten minutes before the lesson starts." Kiku stated.

"Oh yes, I have some French bitch as a roommate and he already seems to enjoy making my life difficult" Arthur said, pessimistic.

"We were a little unlucky." Kiku looked at him sympathetically and lifted his hand to reach for Arthur's hair; Arthur's heart did a little somersault as Kiku's fingers ran gently into his hair to comb them and he felt immediately relaxed. Ever since he met him, Kiku seemed to have a really positive effect on him, and that was one of the reason Arthur loved his company.

When Kiku suddenly withdrew his hand, Arthur turned to the door and noticed that the teacher had arrived: it was the vice-headmaster, Magnus G., famous for his German features -blonde long hair and blue deep eyes- and his discipline which controlled even the headmaster. Arthur admired him because -even students who disliked him had to admit that- he constantly prevented the school from becoming a zoo.

"Guys, return to your seats and open your books. We're starting the lesson!" The vice-headmaster thundered, and students obeyed him instantly.

xxx

Arthur had never felt so unhappy once lessons were finished: the idea of having to return in his room to study in company of that guy made his nerves break even before starting. He turned to Kiku, who was walking beside him. "Want to go to the library?" he asked hopeful.

Kiku jumped, from the way he was looking around himself it was clear that he lived in terror of meeting with Alfred any moment. "S-sounds good" he answered, smiling weakly. Arthur felt really bad for Kiku and his pitiful situation, not very different from his own.

They walked up to the third floor of the school, luckily the library was a desert place most of the times as the major part of the students totally ignored its existence; they found an empty table and Kiku sat down, while Arthur set down his bag on a chair and took a book from it.

"I have to return this" he explained. Kiku nodded.

Arthur turned around and searched for the right section with his eyes, when he saw it he walked towards the high shelves with the book in his hand. Apart from them, there were only two other people in the library, a weird guy hidden behind a heap of books –he looked like he _was_ actually hiding from someone or something- and a girl with a honey-colored braid. She observed him cautiously while he put the book in his place, then she returned to her business: she was trying to reach for some book in a very high place, so high that she couldn't seem to reach it even standing on tiptoes. She looked very cute and determined, so Arthur didn't think twice about helping her by taking the book she needed in her place. "Thanks" she said and smiled, she was very composed. She turned and went back to her table, where she was sitting alone.

Arthur observed her for a while because she looked somehow familiar, but he gave up since he couldn't think of anything he saw. He returned to his table, only to find out that Kiku had fallen asleep, with his forehead pressed on the table. Arthur didn't wake him up because he knew Kiku had had a serious lack of sleep that night; he silently sat down and stared at him, he couldn't help but smile in front of that adorableness. With his fingers he pulled away some strained locks from his forehead. Kiku moved slightly in his sleep and grabbed his hand, holding tight on it.

Arthur's heart jumped. Suddenly, he felt very light and happy, and all the bad feelings Françis gave him were replaced by the love he had for Kiku. He was sure he had blushed a little too much, but he couldn't help it. When Kiku was this cute, he couldn't get a grip on himself.

"Uhm, excuse me…" A voice behind him made his heart jump in his throat. He turned abruptly and find the girl from before standing right beside their table.

"Is your friend okay? He looks like he fainted" She frowned, adjusting the glasses on her nose. Arthur nodded mechanically and tried to sound as neuter as he could in answering: "Er, he's okay. It's just that he didn't get any sleep last night, so he's kinda recovering."

"I see… I thought he had had a breakdown. He must be really tired." The girl sighed, visibly relieved, then she fumbled into her sack and took out a small packet of strawberry candies. She put some on the table. "When he wakes up, give those to him. They are for fill up on sugar."

"Thank you, you're nice." Arthur replied smiling.

"It's nothing, really. But the library isn't for sleeping, you know." The girl glanced rapidly at his wristwatch and bit on her lip before leaving the library in hurry. Arthur watched as her long braid disappear behind the corner. Kiku started moving a little and Arthur quickly removed his hand from his grip; then the Japanese stood up suddenly and looked around himself, dismayed.

"Where am I?" he asked. Arthur covered his flushed face with a hand and controlled his voice while replying that they were in the library and that Kiku had fallen asleep.

"Perhaps you were dreaming…?" Arthur guessed thoughtfully.

"Hmm. I don't feel like talking about it" Kiku avoided his eyes. His mood visibly worsened –whatever appeared in his dreams didn't satisfy him, and Arthur just wished he hadn't had any nightmares regarding Alfred.

"Want me to escort you in your room?" he offered, but Kiku gently declined the offer and thanked him with a smile, even though Arthur could easily notice how much he looked sad and discomforted. Probably Kiku just wanted to be alone, so he nodded and said good-bye to him, before realizing he had to return to his own room. Just the thought of having to see Françis again made him shudder with disgust… but then, he didn't have much choice. That year was going to be awful. He sighed and left the school building to walk towards the dorms.

xxx

When he finally reached his room, he stopped in his tracks listening to the voices coming from the inside.

_What the fuck…?!_

He abruptly opened the door and found Françis, Antonio and Gilbert playing some complicated card game Arthur didn't recognize at once: only after a more cautious glance he noticed the pieces of uniforms scattered on the floor. He shuddered. They were playing strip-poker.

"Stop, stop, if we continue like this I'll be losing my boxer too in the next turn!" Gilbert whined, he was the only one completely naked as he was probably the worst one at that game. Antonio, who as sitting beside him, gave him a slap on his shoulder and laughed.

"That's a good reason to carry on playing" Françis noted. He smiled maliciously, to which Gilbert responded with a very vexed look.

"I stop here." He declared in an almost inaudible voice, as though surrendering was terribly embarrassing and shameful for him; he had just turned to took his shirt when his red eyes noticed Arthur, who was still petrified at the door.

"Uh, Fran" Gilbert murmured and pointed at the English man. Françis and Antonio followed Gilbert's indication and saw Arthur too. Antonio smiled and exclaimed: "Good evening!"

He hadn't his shirt on, but at least he was still wearing his pants. Trembling in anger, Arthur tightened his fists to prevent himself from punching someone.

"Good evening my ass! Get. Out. Now." He hissed, furious. The three guy stared at him without batting an eyelid for some minutes, then Antonio started recollecting the cars while Gilbert dressed himself again and finally they left the room. The door closed and a cold silence fell down in the room. Arthur mentally counted up to ten for five times to try calming himself before speaking –he had an increasing impulse of smashing Françis' face in the attempt of cancel that idiotic smile from his lips. "I'm not willing to forgive any other performances like this, not now, not ever. So cut it out and stop being a goddamn jerk all the times. You're annoying. I hate you." He stated, coldly.

Françis, who was still sitting on the ground, stood up and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Do you already hate me? After only a day of cohabitation?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Arthur slapped his hand and hissed: "I told you I hate French. Now I hate especially _you_."

Françis didn't reply, so Arthur decided he wouldn't waste any more time on him; he pushed him around with his shoulder, let the bag fall on the ground and reached for his bed to sit down.

The next instant, Françis grabbed his arm and with a quick movement pushed him onto the bed. Arthur didn't even have time to realize before he found himself straddled by his roommate; Françis' face was only a few meters from his, a naughty smile formed on his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Go away!" the English barked, blushing all up to his ears. He tried to free his hands to punch him, but Françis' hold on his wrists was strong as iron.

"You shouldn't be so bad to me… this way, you make me feel like being even worse…" The French's voice was low and husky, almost a whisper. "I have such arms you can't even imagine."

"What the—" Arthur didn't manage to end his protest as Françis freed one of his wrist to take his cellphone from his jeans and show him the display of the cellphone. The French then waited for the English's reaction, which came a bit later because of the shock –on Françis' display there was a photo of him, naked and turned on his back, showing the tattoo he had on his coccyx.

Arthur choked as Françis covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"What—when... when did you take that photograph?!" He hissed when he finally succeeded in removing Françis' hand from his face.

"You mean, _those photographs._ It's not just one, I have a lot. And I took them this morning while you were showering, actually I hid the camera in the bathroom while I was there… speaking of which, spending an hour in the bathroom is a little too much for anybody, isn't it?"

Arthur gulped as realization came onto him. That's why Françis took so long in there that morning… it wasn't just him being paranoid, his roommate _had planned_ to trick him, after all.

"You… bastard! Bitch! Go fucking die!" He snapped in humiliation and anger and tried to take the cellphone, but Françis was faster than him and got up from the bed.

"Well, well, listen to me now…" The French said, amused. "If you are up against me, I'll spread these photographs using any available means… I bet you don't wanna the whole world to see that adorable tattoo… Speaking of which, I thought that only members of some gangs had that kind of tattoo… Do you have a past as a hooligan or something like that, Mister Kirkland?"

Just the expression on Arthur's face was enough of an answer. Françis smiled triumphantly and continued, with a softer voice, almost tender.

"Now, if you understood what I mean, you'll treat me better from now on… you'll do anything I want. We'll be enjoying ourselves a lot, from now on, you'll see!" he cheerfully announced.

"This is blackmailing, you damn frog."

"Exactly. I'm glad you are so smart." Françis chuckled and sit on the bed again. Arthur sat down and quickly pulled back, as though just the physical contact with the French had the power to burn him down. Shock and anger displayed in his glaring green eyes.

"Okay, let's see if you really understood. I'll be giving your first order now." Françis said slowly, as he got a bit nearer to him. Arthur instinctively withdrew again.

"I'm not your damn pet." He muttered, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah." Françis grinned. "Stay still."

Arthur was about to reply, but something in the deep of Françis' blue eyes paralyzed him, making him subconsciously obey to the command. Françis came closer to him and gripped his chin in his fingers. "Good boy" he whispered, then kissed him.

Arthur didn't quite remember how many years passed since he had last kissed someone. The contact was humid, but not utterly unpleasant, which pissed him off even more –he should have feel only disgusted by that damn blackmailer, then how came he liked that stupid kiss?! That made no sense!

Françis let him go after one or two minutes, then stood up.

"I'll cook dinner tonight. Actually, I'll cook everything from now on. I have heard that you're not so good at cooking and I don't feel like dying yet, since I'm so young and sexy" He stated, perfectly calm. "Also, I don't want to die before I succeed in having sex with you…"

Arthur blushed even more and took a pillow from the bed to launch it towards him. "Wait and hope! You're not getting any, you fuckin' frog!" He cursed, but Françis just grinned and went into the kitchen with nonchalance. Arthur let himself fall onto his bed, exhausted. He might have to correct his precedent statement: that year wasn't going to be awful, it was going to be an authentic hell.

* * *

Ehm, we'd love to read some reviews, also to know what you readers think about it. Let us know if you find any mistakes, we're doing or best but we're not english so perhaps some lines aren't perfect or proper! xD Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Two

**H**ello! Here we are again, with the second chapter of this long. We'd like to say thanks the people who reviewed the first chapter and also the people who added this story to their followed/favourited :) We appreciate that a lot, thank you very much!

**D**isclaimer: The characters and Axis Powers Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. We only own the plot and the story.

**E**njoy ;)

by **_Melabanana_**

* * *

** [Two.]**

Françis rolled on his side, his eyelids rose softly and his eyes focalized the room; the voices and noises coming from his dreams disappeared when he completely awakened. The room was already filled with light: the window shade had already been lifted and curtains were opened. The bed in front of his was already empty, but still unmade. Françis got up on his elbows and ran a hand through his bed ruffled hair, then left the bed and went round the whole room, looked in the kitchen and the bathroom: Arthur was nowhere to be seen, he must have already left, having woken up who knows how much early to run away. A smile appeared instictively on Françis's lips, he didn't dislike the chase at all.

xxx

Arthur put down the empty tea cup and sighed: the school cafeteria was going to be his savior. Having Françis to cook again for him was absolutely out of question, now that he knew what kind of person he was in reality –an immoral and devious pervert- he was even more afraid of getting drugged or poisoned.

Kiku seemed to be shocked by the whole situation, but even though his face still showed signs of weariness by the lack of sleep caused by Alfred, he found somehow the strength to comfort him with a smile. The school cafeteria, the hell! His savior was Kiku, he had always been his guardian angel. Arthur sighed again and let his own head rest on Kiku's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, I never felt so helpless" he whined.

Kiku patted gently his head, ruffling his hair. "Probably you should tell the vice-headmaster."

"But if I do that, I'd have to show the photos as a proof. No, no, I just can't, those photos will come with me in my grave. Or they'll go into that French guy's grave, I don't care." Arthur shook his head, exasperated. Kiku didn't find anything to reply and stayed silent. Arthur observed him sneakily: the bags under his eyes was still there, Kiku was undoubtedly more tired than he was the day before. What the hell did Alfred do to him? He had to find his step-brother and have a talk with him, seriously, he had to protect Kiku somehow. The Japanese guy was having the worst nights of his life, but he still smiled and worried for him… Just how cute and adorable could he be? Rthur felt like all the words in the world weren't enough to tell Kiku how much he loved him, ho much he was worth that love.

The ring bell rang, indicating that lessons were about to start.

"The first hour today is the optionally lesson, right? I have Chemistry. You?" Arthur wondered.

"Literature. We'll see later." Kiku smiled and stood up. As soon as they lost physical contact, Arthur instinctively grabbed his wrist; Kiku looked at him, surprised, and he looked him back, considering for an instant the idea of confessing how he felt about him. But then he let him go.

"Don't worry, it will work out somehow" Kiku said, not guessing right the reason behind that anxiety, and took Arthur's hand between his, gently. Arthur nodded, watched as he left the cafeteria dragging his bag with him and then reflected on what to do in the immediate future.

He didn't have any will to study, which was kinda rare –didn't he decide to dedicate his life to this, seriously? To walk the line? Then why did he have the impulse of running away and jumping all the lessons? Arthur closed his eyes, tightened his fists, counted up to ten to calm himself. He thought about Kiku and his smile and he remember: he had decided to walk the line for his sake. When he reopened his eyes, he was determined to walk to his classroom and follow the lesson. He almost hoped to meet Alfred, so that he could have kicked his ass as he deserved. Probably taking it out on Alfre would have made him feel better. Looking up, he noticed the chemistry teacher at the end of the corridor, meaning he had to hurry up not to be late. He started walking faster, but someone appeared suddenly behind him, pressed a hand on his mouth to silence him and encircled his hips with the other hand, while dragging him behind a wall.

Arthur looked up and his mind went blank with anger and anxiety. Françis leaned with his back onto the wall, his face bent down until his long blond hair touched Arthur's shoulder and then his humid lips brushed against Arthur's ear.

"You left me all alone" he whispered. "Are you trying to rebel against me? It's such an adorable thing, but I won't let you run away from me, I'll always find you. I'm better than you at this game, _mon petit_. Now, stay still and quiet."

Arthur glared at him –oh, if only eyes could kill someone!- but obeyed. He closed his eyes by instinct when Françis' cold fingers drifted from his mouth to his chin and lifted it up gently to force him to tilt his head until he had completely leaned against him. Then the kiss came. Arthur expected it and mentally kicked himself for not having the strength to avoid it; Françis didn't seem to have any problem with the fact that they were both men and that they were in the middle of a public corridor. His way of kissing was hungry, wished for more. The ring bell rang for a second time, but it seemed like a far echo to Arthur, whose head was a total mess in that moment. He didn't know how much time passed since that kiss had started, but he was damn sure of being late for his lesson. Françis pulled out for a moment and murmured against his lips. "Open your mouth" he ordered, immediately after he started a kiss that was, if possible, even less chaste than the others. Arthur gulped when he felt Françis' tongue brush against his, in his own mouth. Breath already lacked in his lungs, oxygen couldn't get to his brain…

"How cute, do you always hold your breath while kissing? But you will choke" Françis noted, he was obviously amused.

"Mind your shit, you bastard—" Arthur stopped talking and whined as Françis' grip on his waist tightened. He wanted to trap him up… No. He had already managed to. Goddamn it.

Françis kissed him again, licking and nibbing gently his lips, then laid a soft kiss on the angle of his mouth without ulterior intentions, and Arthur understood that their 'conversation' ended there.

Françis let go of him, gave him a last glance and walked away. Arthur was both relieved and worried, he shuddered at the only thought of what expected him next. He brought a hand to his chest, on the left side where his heart thumped like crazy, and tried to regain his composure, starting to breath regularly again. He needed to relax a bit.

Arthur took his bag, which had been abandoned in the middle of the corridor, then passed by the chemistry classroom an d stared at the closed door: he was last and didn't have any valid excuses, had already lost that lesson. He sighed and continued walking, feeling deathly guilty because of the missed lesson, his dignity and his pride were shattered. He directed towards the men bathroom to wash his face –to chill up or to drown himself.

But when he found the bathroom and pushed the door open, he abruptly stopped on his track: Antonio and Gilbert, Françis' two best friends, were making out before his shocked eyes –Gilbert had his back pressed on the wall, his face was red with embarrassment and asphyxiation from the deep kiss he was involved in, and Antonio's hands disappeared under his shirt.

They didn't seem to notice him so Arthur closed the door as fast as he could.

_What the hell? So… those two have this kind of relationship? _He thought, completely at loss. He took another look, they were still making out and didn't look like they wanted to stop soon. Even more shocked than before, Arthur wondered for a moment if Françis knew about this -but most importantly, why were everybody _so fucking gay_ in that school? (He was so confused that he even forgot about being in love with a boy himself, since Kiku was a boy until proven otherwise).

Arthur sighed and gave up on getting in the bathroom, on the contrary he got away as fast as he could.

xxx

Kiku slammed his head against the window shutter: it was open, but he was so sleepy and absent-minded he didn't quite notice. At least the pain restored his lucidity a bit and made him realize that he was practically sleeping on his feet. As if having nightmares on his own wasn't enough, he was forced to have two sleepless nights because of Alfred's brilliant idea of playing horror videogames he was even scared of at midnight.

Kiku turned to go back into the classroom when Alfred himself reached for him and suddenly grabbed his face with both hands before he even had the reflex of stepping back.

"Whoa, it's swelling a lot. Is it painful?" The american asked, he sounded both worried and amused as he obviously found Kiku's incident with the window very funny.

_And it was all his fault._

If Kiku hadn't been educated to be always calm and composed, he would have already tried to strangle the American in his sleep. He just intensely imagined the scene, but said nothing against the American -he was also slightly scared of what kind of reaction Alfred could have.

"Heyyy? Has the bump caused you some kind of shock? Are you okay?" Alfred exclaimed, he didn't seem to notice Kiku's discomfort and he generally wasn't the type to read the atmosphere.

"I'm okay, thanks" Kiku managed to stutter something. Then he grabbed Alfred's hands and tried to put them away from his own face, but the American just looked surprised as he didn't understand at all his intentions; instead of letting go of him, in fact, he strengthened his hold on Kiku's hands, sending the Japanese in utter panic.

"A-Alfred, what are you doing?" he asked, very worried by the other's strength, which made vain all of his attempts of freeing himself.

"You have such cold hands, Kiku! Incredible, they're really ice cold." Alfred noted, then he seemed to remember something nice and smiled. "Ah, but my step-brother, Andrew, told me once that people with cold hands have a warm heart. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Kiku stared at Alfred, speechless, wondering if the latter was just making a fool of him, but he seemed to be incredibly convinced of what he had just said –once more, where did those weird pieces of knowledge come from? Kirkland's family was really something- and kept on holding his hands with a disarming innocence.

Kiku knew he had to reply something, _anything_, but he just couldn't.

His mind had gone blank and just when he thought that that situation was hopeless, Arthur appeared at the end of the corridor, wearing the most exhausted expression Kiku had ever seen on his face since years ago. He gazed at him from above Alfred's shoulders, making the American notice him too. "Oh! Hey, Arthur!" He called cheerfully.

Arthur, who was looking around himself as to find a place into which slamming his head, saw them and turned red from pale. He covered the distance between himself and them in a few, hurried steps, then he slapped Alfred's nape –the American immediately let go of Kiku's hands to massage his painful nape and whined: "Ouch! Arthur, why did you do that?! It hurts!"

"Of course it hurts, you idiot, I wanted it to hurt! And how can you ask me why?! Rather, what the hell were you doing to Kiku?!" Arthur replied angry and he physically came between them before turning apprehensively to Kiku.

"Are you alright, Kiku?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you" Kiku replied, he looked visibly relieved of seeing him.

"Gosh, Arthur, you totally look like a jealous boyfriend" Alfred claimed and burst into laughter, without a clue of being absolutely inappropriate and right at the same time.

Arthur blushed up to his ears, tried to reply something, but since he could only manage to stutter some rambling words he opted for slapping his brother again, making him wince from pain.

"Seriously, Arthur, you're never gonna find a girl if you keep being so violent" Alfred pouted and kept massaging the place where he was hit with his hand.

"If you don't shut up here comes the third." Arthur threatened.

"Guys, c'mon, it's enough" Kiku stepped in, pacifically. "Stop arguing already."

"He started this, I did nothing" Alfred objected childishly. Arthur glared at him, as if he was going to hit him again, but then he held back for Kiku's sake.

"Okay, I'm good" he said, resigned but not quite calm. Kiku noticed his bad mood.

"You look even more tired than you were this morning. What else happened to you?" he asked worriedly; he touched gently Arthur's face and stared intensely at him, as though he was trying to investigate his eyes which almost glimmered with tears. Arthur somehow managed to keep calm and not burst out crying in front of them.

"Don't worry, I just had a tiring day, a very bad day… Most of all, a very weird day." He said, stepping back. It was not even mid-day and he was already this exasperated. Goddamn it.

"I think it's better if you return to the dorm for today. Perhaps, a little bit of sleeping will help you feel better" Kiku suggested. Arthur smiled at him, thankful –he was pleased to get Kiku's attentions, but he didn't certainly want to add more problems onto Kiku's shoulders, Alfred was more than enough as a trouble to handle.

"Hey, you, behave yourself with Kiku" He ordered and sent Alfred a very nasty look, which was to be a warning and a threat at the same time. Alfred snorted, protested, but in the end he still agreed to promise. Arthur ruffled his hair, touched gently Kiku's cheek, then he turned and went back.

He just needed to stop thinking about it, he kept repeating himself.

He needed to stop thinking about Antonio and Gilbert.

He needed to forget. It was all that simple. Actually, who cared if Antonio and Gilbert loved to make out in the bathrooms? The true problem was still Françis and his damned perversions.

Arthur left the school building and he hurriedly reached the dorms, avoiding groups of students going through the opposite direction –well, it was not even mid-day so of course people wouldn't have stayed in the dormitories.

Kiku was right, he needed to get to his bed and sleep a bit, he had woken up really early that morning to avoid Françis –and in the end it was also useless- and he felt like shit.

He stopped before his door as he heard weird noises coming from the inside.

It was not a good sign, not at all.

But he heard Françis' voice, which pissed him off to the point of opening abruptly the door, without even knocking or anything…

And, _obviously_, he saw something that made absolutely no sense to him; he really had some shocking experiences, but this hadn't happened to him _yet._

Françis was there with Antonio, and they were making out.

Now more than ever, Arthur was utterly speechless as his mind was pulled into a mess –who loved who? It looked like there wasn't a univocal, reasonable answer. Everything was so confusing, so far from his beloved logic!

Arthur stood there, paralyzed at the door; suddenly Françis and Antonio pulled away and noticed his presence. Françis smiled naughtily.

"What's up, _mon Artùr?_ Do you want to join us?" he proposed.

Arthur closed the door in his face.

* * *

Whoa, in this chapter there are so many pairings it hurts (?) XD Arthur's mind is going to be a mess for a while, lol. It's not like he can't do something about this, he just needs to accept it. Poor guy. He needs to forget about logic because there's nothing logic in here (?).

Also, we will explain better how the Kirkland's family is formed in the later chapter -the basics is that Alfred, Leon (HongKong) and Cailean (North Ireland) are Arthur's step-brothers, while Ian (Scotland) and Andrew (Wales) are his blood-brothers. For the ones who didn't already have one, the human names were invented by us, of course C:

Please review if you liked it!


	3. Three

**Hello C:**

**Here's the third chapter! New characters are in, we've introduced Seychelles, Monaco, Hong Kong and Iceland. **

**Since this long-fic is an AU, we thought that it was better to use Human Names -some are invente because Himaruya didn't invent them yet- so we'll list it at the end of the page C:**

**Enjoy the third chapter ~**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia Axis Powers nor its characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. We only own the story.

* * *

**[Three.]**

Arthur closed the library door behind him and let himself fall to the ground. He didn't have any breathe left; he had ran from his room to the library, determined to put as many kilometers as possible between him and Françis. He needed to cool down and reflect calmly above everything he had seen during that morning –did Antonio love Gilbert, or Françis? Perhaps both? And if Françis really had a love-story with the Spanish, why the hell did he continue taunting him? Everything sounded so illogical and twisted.

Twisted. That was the right word, which described best the whole situation. Françis was so twisted.

While he was still thinking how to delete the convicted photos and kill Françis –it really didn't matter in which order the two things would happen- a sudden noise made him jump. He raised his head abruptly and glimpsed a piece of uniform disappear behind a shelf.

"Who is there?" he asked in a loud voice. No answer came. He stood up and went to check it out personally. The library was desert, apparently only full of books and dust, but a better look helped him discover the presence of a boy –the same person he saw the last time hiding behind a pile of voluminous books.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Arthur asked him.

The boy stared at him with his big violet eyes, almost hidden by the hair fringe.

"I'm hiding myself" he muttered. Arthur frowned, thinking that it was pretty obvious.

"From what?"

"From my roommate."

Arthur felt an immediate, instinctive sympathy impulse towards the boy. He sat right beside him, the boy glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"I understand" Arthur said. "I just ran away from my roommate, too. He's a pervert and he has such a cheeky attitude that I'd like to punch him constantly. How is it yours?"

"He's so irritating. He acts nicely with me even though I told him clearly that I don't want to be his friend, and then he stole the girl I like from me" The boy answered.

"What a bastard" Arthur commented, he felt a sincere compassion for him.

They went quiet for a while, then the boy shifted a little. "Aren't you the Student Council President? Can't you ask to change room?" he asked, curious.

"I've thought about it, but honestly I don't think it would work" Arthur replied, bitterly –even if he had changed room, the photos matter still remained. He sighed and held out his hand.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, by the way. You seem to already know me…"

"Of course. Everyone knows the Student Council President. Also, the girl I like participates in it." The boy hesitated, then shook hands with him. "I'm Emil Steilsson" he muttered.

A sudden growl interrupted them; while the echo spread into the silent library, Emil's ears became scarlet red from embarrassment. "I'm here since morning" he admitted.

"We could go to the cafeteria to grab lunch and then quickly return here" Arthur suggested.

Emil stayed silent, considering the idea of leaving his safe refuge, but eventually nodded.

"But we have to do it very quickly, I don't want to meet that guy" he muttered.

They stood up and passed through the empty room to reach for the door; Emil went out first and paralyzed, so suddenly that Arthur bumped against him. He was about to ask him why he had stopped, but he forgot his purpose when he turned and saw two people walking towards them.

One of them, a boy with dark brown hair and oriental features, raised his hand to greet them.

"Emil! Here you are, I was looking for ya. You kinda of vanished this whole morning, the teacher wanted to know where you were…" He paused and stared at Arthur. "Oh. Hi, Art."

"Hello, Leon." Arthur answered, surprised of recognizing one of his numerous brothers -or better said, step-brothers. Turning to Emil, he noticed the terror on his pale face and started to worry.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I… i-it's all your fault, I shouldn't have gone out!" Emil shouted, then ran away so fast that after few minutes it was already impossible to see him. Leon shook his head and sighed with resignation.

"I don't understand why he acts like this, I just wanna get on with him. I mean, how can I share my room with someone who runs away as soon as he sees him? Isn't it ridiculous, Art?" he said.

"Wait, he's you roommate?! But then…" Arthur paused; remembering the way Emil had described Leon, something didn't seem right to him. He knew Leon pretty well, since they were -more or less- brothers: he was half Chinese and half English, he was quiet, he ate almost only rice crackers and he had a weird Bruce Lee's obsession, but he wasn't so bad. At least, he was surely less irritating than Alfred or Françis.

"I'm worried for Emil, he's losing a lot of lessons recently." The girl who was holding Leon's hand spoke for the first time. Arthur looked at her and, thanks to Emil's words, he immediately identified her as a Student Council's member, as well as Leon's girlfriend. He quietly envied his stepbrother as he observed her: she was a very cute girl indeed, she had brown eyes and long hair of the same color, tied in two pigtails with big red ribbons, and her skin resembled the color of caffellatte.

"Art? Are you okay?" Leon questioned him. "Alfred told me you're a little stressed."

"Ah. Did Alfred say that?" Arthur repeated, slowly. Leon shrugged.

"Not really, he actually said that you're acting like a jealous and hysteric woman, but I can read between lines, ya know. Then, how are you? Have you had any problems with your new roommate?"

Arthur was still thinking how to respond to Leon's question, when the girl spoke to him.

"Uhm, President?"

Arthur turned to her and she smiled cheerfully.

"I've hear you're my brother's roommate. I'm so happy that he's happened to be with such a good person! Oh, but I haven't even introduced me yet… I'm Sesel Bonnefoy, we've already met some time ago because we're both in the Student Council, but I don't think you remember" She said.

Arthur blinked, shocked and lost in thought. Sesel looked like she wanted to add something, but her attention was suddenly drawn to something else.

"Oh! Charlotte! Tonio!" she exclaimed brightly. Arthur shuddered when he spotted the Spanish, who was coming towards them, together with the honey-colored hair girl he had met before in the library. Antonio smiled largely at him and patted his shoulder, over-intimately, to which Arthur reacted slapping his hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed. "Why is that, that I keep meeting you everywhere today?! Would you just evaporate now?!"

"Huh? Have me met somewhere before, apart from that time with Françis?" Antonio looked confused. Arthur bit his tongue as he remembered that Antonio and Gilbert didn't notice him spying -well, not that he actually wanted to- on them. The Spanish reflected about it for a moment, then gave up.

"However, this time I came looking for you. Franny was worried for you since you left so abruptly. Are you jealous of me and Franny, by chance?" he asked.

Arthur looked horrified as he understood that with "Franny" he meant "Françis". Antonio mistook his horror for an affirmative answer to his question and smiled in a reassuring way –or at least that was the intention, but it had the opposite effect on Arthur.

"Don't worry, Arturo! There's nothing serious going on between Franny and me, it's just for fun! Look, we do the same things to Gilbert, too… Are you alright? You look very pale."

Arthur leaned against the wall because his knees had gone weak from the shock; that revelations, told so simply and cheekily, made him feel really bad. It was more than a twisted situation. How many people did Françis go with? At that point, perhaps all the school population had…

"Oh god, what did you say to him? He looks like he's gonna faint in any moment" Leon stepped in, ready to support him in case he collapsed. Antonio scratched the back of his head, thoughtful.

"Huh… I don't know. But perhaps it's just something he ate" He guessed, mistakenly.

Arthur sent him a glare which was enough to prevent him to make any other comments.

The Spanish turned instead to the girl with the honey-colored braid.

"Hey, Lottie, this guy here is Franny's roommate!" He exclaimed. The girl frowned at first, but then she recognized him and a relaxed expression appeared on her pretty face.

"I see. I'm relieved that he's with such a serious person. I beg you to take care of him" She said and bowed a little. Sesel nodded and added: "_Oui_, we completely entrust him to you!"

Arthur stared speechless as he wondered how Françis could be the elder brother of those two angels: they were so cute and composed, while he was utterly crazy! Then he realized what they had just said. _Entrusting?_ As if he wanted him! He didn't stand the only thought of being near to him, let alone taking care of him!

"Oh, Franny!" Antonio called, agitating an arm over his head.

Arthur's heart jumped in his chest –watching Françis coming towards them made him feel the urge to imitate Emil and run away as fast as he could, and he would have managed to if Antonio hadn't grabbed his arm to stop him. Arthur cursed him under his breathe, but Antonio ignored him purposely: by now it was more than obvious that he knew about him and Françis (Arthur wondered if Gilbert knew, too, but it was pretty probable).

Sesel and Charlotte reached for their brother to greet him, but the French just gave them a smile and same soppy kisses on the cheeks, then he went right towards Arthur; when he took his hand firmly, Antonio let go if his arm and pretended that nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry, girls, but I have some serious business with my roommate now" Françis declared quietly. " Some very, very serious business."

"Right" Antonio said sympathetically. Arthur glared again at him, but couldn't do anything to avoid being dragged away by Françis while Leon and the two girls waved goodbye to them, totally unaware of the truth.

xxx

The door had just closed behind them when Françis slammed him on the bed and started kissing him furiously. Arthur gripped his shoulders, trying to push him away or at least hurt him as much as possible; Françis' hands were already under his shirt and tried to undress him. Arthur bit him.

"Bastard" He hissed, angry. "Do you want to add me in your collection? Isn't fucking your best friends and the whole school enough for you?"

"Well… you have to admit that the Student Council's President is a prey everybody would eventually long for" Françis replied, he licked away the blood from his lips. Arthur was about to curse him, but another kiss silenced him. Françis' hands didn't look like stopping anytime soon, they longed for touching him more and the uniform was just a hindrance.

Arthur tried to push him away with his hands again, but it was vain. Then he raised one knee and hit him violently in the stomach. Françis didn't expect this and doubled up with pain and surprise.

"Are you always so violent?" he asked sarcastically.

"Are you always such a bitch?" Arthur replied while wriggling out of his grip. "I'd prefer to sleep outside rather than being here with you!"

"Do it, I've heard that daisies are really comfortable as a bed."

Arthur glared at him with hate and kicked his leg to make him move since Françis was still sitting on him. The French understood and moved, massaging the pained spots.

"If you really think that we'll have sex, well, get it out of your mind" Arthur hissed. His hatred only intensified when he noticed that non only Françis didn't look disappointed, but was also smiling.

"It's exactly the same thing many other people said before you, and then…" He chuckled, but the rest of the sentence was clear. "Well, I don't care, I like challenging myself… If it wasn't hard, I would have lost interest in you since the beginning" He admitted, calmly.

"You… you're perverse! What the fuck have you in your head that doesn't work?!"

Arthur looked around himself, searching for some blunt instrument; when his fingers found the chemistry book, he grabbed it and launched it against the other, who hardly managed to cover his face with arms. Arthur's satisfaction for having hit him disappeared when Françis burst into laughter and sent him a malicious look before slipping into the bathroom. Arthur wished with all his heart and mind that he would remain locked in there, hopefully for all his life.

xxx

"Let's see… if I'm not mistaken, He went in this direction" Sesel said while looking around in the courtyard, she was searching Emil with her eyes. Leon glanced at her, not completely convinced that that was the right thing to do: Sesel was sure that talking with Emil would work, but he didn't believe it to be so easy. Since the first time they met, Leon had felt strangely at disease around Emil; he had tried to ignore this feeling when he found out that they were now roommates, because he wanted to get on with him –his last roommate was Kiku Honda, his cousin, who didn't talk much-, but it became impossible to not think that something was wrong. Every time they met each other, not even saying a word, Emil would run away from him. It was such an automatic reflex that Lon had learnt to foresee it easily.

"Here he is!" Sesel exclaimed, pointing at a white mass of hair, visible behind the gym wall.

"Go talking with him, if he sees me he'll run away again" Leon suggested. Sesel nodded and left his side to get closer to Emil. The boy noticed her steps and turned abruptly, only to sigh in relief when he recognized her.

"Hi, what are you doing?" The girl asked smiling. Emil shook his head and let himself fall on the grass. Sesel looked back at Leon, who gave her an affirmative sign, then imitated Emil.

"Are you passing through a hard period? You look depressed. You can confide in me, you know. I'm your best friend since junior high, right?" She encouraged him gently.

Emil didn't turn to look at her; a part of him felt that he could be sincere with her, but at the same time he didn't want her to know what was in his mind… Actually, he didn't want _anyone_ to know, since it was wrong and embarrassing.

"Emil?" Sesel questioned him, leaning closer to him with curiosity.

Emil withdrew instinctively and bit his upper lip while his cheeks colored of a lively red.

"Alright, the truth is I'm depressed" he admitted.

"I just knew it!" Sesel said. "Why?"

"Well, you know I haven't had any other roommates apart from my brother…" Emil paused for a moment. In the end, he had chosen to say a half-truth. "I'm not used to other people, I'm very introverted so I'm not capable of making friends with ease… and I miss Lukas, really." He paused again. Sesel stared at him, from her serious expression it appeared clear that she had believed every single word he had said… if only she would have known that those weren't true! Not entirely, at least: it was true that he was introverted, but he actually didn't miss Lukas so much that he would get depressed over it.

" Oh, Emil… I'm sorry that you feel like this… But, I can assure you, Leon is a good guy, he does have good intentions" Sesel told him, thoughtful.

"Yes, but I…" Emil murmured, but interrupted himself when the girl got suddenly closer and hugged him.

"I beg of you, Emil. You know that I'll always be there for you, you can count on me… But you have to promise me that you'll try to be friends with Leon. Please, do it for me, it's important for me that my best friend and my boyfriend get on with each other… I love you both so I'd like you to not quarrel too much" She said.

Emil hesitated –he'd like to make her notice that technically speaking Leon and him didn't quarrel at all since they didn't speak to each other- but at the end he sighed and let it go.

"Alright, I'll try" he muttered and nodded mechanically. Sesel's expression brightened.

"Thank you! Now I'll get going, but if you need me you can text me!" She exclaimed.

Emil offered her a little smile, one of his rare smiles that he granted only to her and his brother Lukas.

* * *

**Here we are again XD We'll list here the names of the new characters and the Nations they correspond to:**

Emil Steilsson / Iceland

Sesel Bonnefoy / Seychelles

Charlotte Bonnefoy / Monaco

Leon Kirkland (or Li Xiao Chun, as China will call him later) / Hong Kong

Lukas Bondvik / Norway

**We hope that you have enjoyed the chapter ;) Please review to let us know your opinions! **

_**Melabanana**_


	4. Four

**Hello there!**

**Here's the fourth chapter, in which two new characters will appear, Elizabeta (Hungary) and Roderich (Austria) -even though he's only being nominated, he doesn't really appear. In this chapter there are some hints of AusHun -honestly speaking we don't really like the pair since we ship PruHun, but that was necessary for the development of the story. **

**In this chapter there's lot of HongIce, too -and FrUk, of course c: Ah, the OTPs' power **

**Enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia Axis Powers nor its characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. We only own the story.

* * *

**[Four.]**

When Emil came back, he walked straight to the kitchen: he took his cornflakes and a bowl, poured the milk into it, and began to have lunch.

"Wow, dude, I see now why you're so thin. Don't tell me you're on a diet 'cause I don't believe it, but is your lunch _really_ all there? It's sad!" said a voice from behind his shoulders.

Emil almost choked while turning around suddenly: Leon was getting a load of him with his arms folded and incomprehensible expression –as always, Emil couldn't understand if he was serious or was just joking.

"Y-you! When did you arrive? I haven't heard you go in! Are you silent like a cat?" He accused him, shocked.

His eyes wandered in the room, but they didn't find way of escape: the only solution was to reach the room door. Emil stood up, passed alongside of Leon -who watched him without saying anything- and, only when he arrived at the door and tried to open it, he discovered that it was closed.

"It's useless, it's locked" Leon said. He showed him the key, then let it slide calmly it in his pocket. "I can be silent, if I want. However I was here before you went in, you just haven't noticed me…"

Emil stood before the door, he didn't dare to turn himself. With the corner of his eye, he saw that Leon sat on the window sill, closing also the last exit –Emil knew _he was done for_.

"Can you avoid doing that _trapped-mouse-like_ expression? I only want to talk to you, face-to-face… Did you think you could run from me forever? You could have asked immediately to change room, in the opposite case" continued Leon.

Emil mentally hated himself -he was so shocked than he didn't think that changing room was a possibility. Leon probably considered him an idiot too.

"I heard from Sesel that you promised her to get along with me."

"No, technically speaking I only told her that _I'd try_" Emil replied. Leon sighed.

"Right, as you wish, but we're not going anywhere if you don't tell me the _real_ reason why you're avoiding me" he said and, noticing the other's slight shocked expression, he added: "Oh yes, you can go telling Sesel -who's such an innocent girl- your nice little story about missing your brother, but don't you think you can convince _me_. You lied to her, just admit it."

"W-what—" Emil choked, trying to find the voice to answer him. "How can you say something like that?! What do you know, anyway?!"

"Oh, _please_, your brother has only transferred in a different room, it's not like he went back to Norway, is it? You can see him in any moment if you'd only want to –but instead it seems to me that you're avoiding him as much as you do with me! Even the first time we met you were hiding from him, or am I wrong?"

He wasn't wrong, of course. Emil chewed on his lower lip, remembering the time they first met –he had just had the unhappy idea of hiding under a desk to avoid watching Lukas and his Danish boyfriend, Matheis' constant flirting, and by chance that desk happened to be Leon's. If that day he had chosen a different place to hide, would he be able to get on with Leon, or not? He often asked himself and found the answer to be a little too difficult.

"Don't stand there reflecting all by yourself, please make me know what you're thinking. Are you sociopathic, or just a little too introverted, for God's sake?" Leon's voice suddenly seemed closer. _A lot_ closer. Emil turned around after a hesitation and his heart jumped when Leon stretched his arm near to his face and slammed his hand on the door, trapping him completely.

Emil never had any chance to observe him like this so he never noticed that Leon was shorter than him, or that he had such thick eyebrows, or that his eyes was of such an intense golden color -when he did, he couldn't help blushing uncontrollably up to his ears.

"Emil?" Leon questioned him, surprised and slightly worried by his roommate's lack of reactions, his voice made the other awaken from his inner thoughts; Emil pushed him away with all his strength. "Leave me alone! I-I don't want to be involved with you!" he shouted, then climbed over the window sill and ran away as usual.

Leon stayed still, exasperated by Emil's stubbornness. He couldn't find a reason for that… or at least, he _did_ think of something since Emil had reacted in a very exaggerated way just then.

"He blushed" he suddenly realized. "He blushed, just as if…" He went silent. Speaking to himself wasn't exactly a good sign, that situation was making him nervous. Too nervous. He sat on the bed and started reflecting seriously on the possibility that _Emil actually had a crush on him_.

xxx

Gilbert stared at the girl standing in front of him, thinking of what he could say. Not that he was afraid of making mistakes –tsk, he was way too perfect- but it was always better to go easy on Elizabeta: that girl was as much pretty and fascinating as quick-tempered.

"So what? Don't tell me you want to keep going on _that fact_!" She reproached him, folded her arms on her chest and turned to go back in the classroom, but Gilbert grabbed her hand and blocked her.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Gilbert, please… no matter what you're gonna say, I'm not gonna take a part of your salary."

"But! You need it a lot more than I do!" Gilbert tried to convince her, but all he gained was a cold stare.

"No, thanks. I don't accept charity." She tried to free herself, but Gilbert strengthened his hold on her and tried to justify himself –he almost sounded desperate, something even he himself couldn't believe in. Since he had fallen for Eliza, his dignity had gone somewhere to never return.

"Please, wait… wait! It's not charity, it's… it's _justice_!" he exclaimed. Eliza suddenly stopped being angry and looked confused, so that Gilbert avoided her eyes and blushed.

"I mean… you work a lot more than me so I think it's unfair that we're paid the same… You should get a lot more! Geez—how can I say this, you deserve more! So that's why I…" The words died in his throat when he saw that Eliza's expression had softened.

"I see, you're just trying to help me" she said, peacefully. "It's so nice of you, but I just can't accept. Thanks a lot anyway, Gilbert." She smiled brightly. Gilbert stared at her worriedly, but he knew he couldn't insist more –after all, her proud, her strength, her courage were the qualities that made him fall for her.

"Now, excuse me, but Rod's waiting for me. See you" she said then, and Gilbert's blood boiled from only _hearing _the name of the guy he hated so much.

"Oh, _dear Rod_ doesn't help you with money, does he? Even if he's super-rich…" he murmured, sarcastic. Eliza frowned at him.

"I don't like Roderich because of his money" she noted, then simply turned and went back.

Gilbert watched as she hugged her boyfriend, then he looked away since the sight of that couple was unbearable for him.

"Damn it. If she doesn't like him because of money, then why the hell?" he asked himself in a loud voice. He walked away, reflecting bitterly on that situation. Roderich was rich, and that was it, since he wasn't any stronger or more beautiful than him –also than Eliza, actually. He got high grades in school, but how much was that worth? It was not like a fucking ten in chemistry would help him survive in real life, and Gilbert was pretty sure that Roderich would have died rapidly if Eliza wasn't there to take care of him.

"Whoops, if you continue doing that angry expression you'll terrorize all the newbies!"

Françis' joking voice interrupted the flow of his thoughts. Gilbert looked up and saw his two best friends who were waiting for him near the vending machines.

"Wanna play?" Antonio proposed as he shuffled French cards.

"I'm not in the mood…" Gilbert replied but Françis put an arm around his shoulders and assured: "C'mon, you always have fun with us, you know it! Have trust! We'll play in my room."

Gilbert frowned at him. "In _your_ room? Won't Arthur be a pain the ass?"

Antonio burst into laughter and Françis smiled maliciously. "Obviously. But making Arthur angry is the best thing about it all. It's so damn funny."

"You're a sadist!" Gilbert exclaimed, sounding exasperated, but he was already smiling a bit.

"It's not my fault if Arthur seems to be the perfect victim. The way he gets irritated because of any little thing I say or do is fantastic, really. It's stimulating." Françis shrugged.

"Whoah, you're very interested in him. Is it love, finally?" Antonio wandered in a loud voice. Françis gave him a smile but didn't say anything.

xxx

When they arrived to the room and entered it with nonchalance, taking a sit on the floor, Arthur was studying on his writing-desk; he glared at them and when he noticed that Antonio was shuffling French cards he got slightly paler. "No" he immediately said.

Antonio looked up, surprised. "No… what? Wanna play with us?" he asked.

"You didn't understand anything, but it's nothing new" Arthur replied coldly. "I meant that you absolutely _cannot_ play strip-poker again here. It's _banned_ from this room, _forever._"

"Right, let's play blackjack" Gilbert proposed almost immediately after Arthur finished talking. Everyone in the room turned to look at him in surprise -even Arthur couldn't believe that the albino was actually siding with him, but he decided to ignore him and return to study.

Meanwhile, Antonio had put a hand on Gilbert's forehead. "What happened to you? Have you got a cold?" he asked worriedly, but the other shook his head and withdrew from his friend's touch.

"No! I just don't want to do anything anymore with the both of you" Gilbert spoke in a very soft voice, probably embarrassed, but didn't hesitate. "I want to preserve my virginity for Eliza."

For an instant, his words were followed by only silent.

Then Antonio spoke slowly: "Hey, Gil… you _do_ realize that you're not a virgin, do you?"

Gilbert blushed up to his ears and shouted, angry. "Of course I am! I never did it with a woman, so _I am_ in that kind of way!"

"Well, that means you didn't have sex with Eliza" Françis commented, very serious. Before Gilbert could answer him, Antonio interrupted, curious: "Ah, really? Weird, I thought you'll pass directly to facts."

Gilbert glared at them both. "Please, I don't want to ruin everything with her, it's a serious matter! Also, Eliza's already a boyfriend."

"Aww, poor sweetie-pie, you must be in abstinence" Antonio observed, cheerfully, as he pinched Gilbert's red cheeks.

"Stay away! You both are not allowed to touch me anymore! From now on I want to be faithful to Eliza." The albino raised again his already loud voice as he slapped Antonio's hand.

"But you said yourself that she already has someone else. You don't owe her anything" Françis noted thoughtfully.

"Oh—will you just shut up! Not everyone is like you guys, _I can _control my instincts! But please don't try to do anything pervert to me" Gilbert continued nervously.

Françis and Antonio exchanged a look, then the Spanish sighed.

"Well, if you're convinced then we'll respect your choice" He said, then laughed. "But, I must admit, it's almost funny to hear you talking like a virgin!"

"Argh—would you stop talking about my sentimental life!"

"Okay ~ What should we talk about?" Antonio asked.

"How should I know! Do you have a sentimental life or not?!"

Antonio looked like he was judging the question for a while, then crossed his legs and started oscillating on the spot like a child. "Actually, I think that something is off between my roommate and me. Perhaps it's the sign that it'll be love…?" he wondered.

"Did you have sex with him?" Françis interrupted him, he didn't like to beat about the bush.

Arthur suddenly had the impulse of punching something –trying to concentrate on studying with those three in his room was impossible. Did they really need to have such a loud voice? And why did they have to carry on those kind of conversations there? At least strip-poker was successfully banned from that room. He suddenly snapped, his patience had reached his limit.

"Will you _just shut the hell up_, goddamn it?! I'm trying to study here, and I honestly don't give a fuck about your sentimental life or whatsoever!" he reproached them angrily, putting his hands on his hips. He would have a breakdown thanks to those idiots, he just _knew_ it –especially if Françis continued smiling at him in that cheeky, naughty way, often implying something that Arthur didn't even want to understand.

"Hey Mr. president, why don't you tell us about you? Even if I doubt you could be as interesting as the Magnificent Me" Gilbert continued jokingly, as if he didn't hear him.

Arthur glared at him. "There's nothing to say about me, and even if there was I wouldn't ever tell you idiots!" he replied bitterly.

"My little British man has some evident problems in communicating with others, so his relationships tend to become complicated" Françis observed calmly.

"_My little British man_—my ass! Just so you know, it's all _your_ fault so shut up!" Arthur blushed and turned to search for something he could hit Françis with, as usual. He only stopped when Antonio asked, curious: "Arturo, are you a virgin?"

Once again, everyone went silent.

For a moment Arthur felt like he had lost his voice, shocked by Antonio's bluntness; then he somehow managed to sputter out: "I-I didn't do anything with this guy here!"

Antonio and Gilbert's eyes went wide.

"Really? _Madre de dios_, but _really_?" Antonio exclaimed, he looked surprised at Arthur, who was still blushing and cursing them all, and then at Françis –from the French's expression he immediately knew that Arthur had said the truth and shook his head, still incredulous.

"Whoa… I mean, I don't know how many people can say that they've maintained their virginity after they've met with Françis. And you were roommates for almost a month now!" he said.

"Well, it's not like he didn't _try_ to do it" Arthur muttered, frowning. Françis preferred ignoring him.

"Dude, I suddenly admire you very much" commented Gilbert, looking truthfully admired, then he turned to Françis and joked: "So, did you fail, huh?"

"Gil, you know my lower regions too well to actually believe that I'd fail" Françis replied coldly and smiled triumphantly when Gilbert decided to stop joking and mind his own business.

"Alright, alright, stop. It's enough, _now_ get all _out_ of my room!" Arthur suddenly ordered, pointing at the door.

"Aw, Arturo, you always throw us out in the end" Antonio protested, mangling his name as usual.

"Have you ever asked yourself _why_ it happens? C'mon, move your lazy ass and get out of here" Arthur snorted and folded his arms, he wouldn't let his guard down until they had left his room. Françis sighed and stood up. "Guys, you heard him. Let's go" he agreed, rather sheepishly. Arthur frowned and watched nervously as the French left the room, following his friends who went out first. _Finally, peace, _Arthur thought. He was about to return to finish his homework when Françis called for him. "Hey, don't go to bed too early. We're having dinner outside, tonight" he declared.

Arthur stopped in his tracks, doubtful. "What? But there's the curfew, we can't leave after a certain hour…" He commented, sounding displeased and at the same time worried that Françis could have had one of his genial ideas.

The French smiled and leaned to kiss him fiercely on the lips, then withdrew and left without saying anything else, while Arthur was frozen on the spot and Antonio and Gilbert, who probably weren't very far from the doorway, whistled in approval.

"Damn it! Go dying! Especially _you,_ Bonnefoy!" Arthur swore and slammed the door in their face, then he locked it from the inside –he didn't care if Françis had to use the window, at this point, to go in again, on the contraire he sincerely hoped he wouldn't return but just pass the night somewhere else. _My God,_ he thought and laid his head on the desk as he realized that he was rapidly losing his dignity.

* * *

Hellooo. We hope you enjoyed reading this. For your own happiness, a lot of FrUk will be present in the next chapter, since they'll go to a date~ But will Arthur survive to Françis? Ahahahaha well, we'll see!

Review to let us know your opinion ;)

Kisses,

Melabanana_


End file.
